The subject matter discussed in this section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in this section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in this section or associated with the subject matter provided as background should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in this section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Power distribution units with power outlets and a power cord are used in office settings to provide multiple outlets for office equipment. Some units may be constructed by assembling power outlets into an extrusion with lid and end caps to enclose a cavity in which power outlets are connected to the power cord. A disadvantage of this construction method is evident when the power cord and outlet wires are connected via a crimped connection outside of the extrusion and then pushed into the extrusion. This method of assembly can force an assembler to stretch the wires to the outside of the extrusion to access crimp tooling. Once the crimped connections are made the outlets and wiring are then inserted into the extrusion and end caps and lid are assembled to enclose the wiring cavity. The process of inserting the wiring into the extrusion can put undue stress on the wiring connections which may cause a wire to be dislodged from the crimp. This may result in an open circuit or worse only a few strands of wire left connected which can go undetected until put into use and cause a risk of fire or shock.